


He's Your King!

by JuliMarshmallow



Series: Waking Up In Vegas [2]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe-vegas, Fluffy, Marcel!Harry, Multi, Nerd!Harry, Oops, football!Louis, for this sake, haha - Freeform, haters to lovers, kinda irrelevantly beautiful, let’s just say you can be 16+ to get married, married to stranger, my attempts to be funny, not many body descriptions until later, poor writing to me?, this is so stupid, this wasn’t supposed to be so long, tooth-rotting, wrote this while listening to Boy Is A Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliMarshmallow/pseuds/JuliMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For my little princesses,” Louis bows slowly and placed the tray of sweets on the counter, both twins grinned and reacher forward to take cookies while Harry took two, stuffing, like the twins, one cookie at a time in his sinful mouth.</p><p>“Oh, but Lou,” Daisy sniffed knowing. “Harry isn’t a princess.”</p><p>“No?” Louis frowned, holing back a smile, as Harry looked oblivious as always.</p><p>“Nope,” Phoebe nosed in. “He’s your king!”</p><p>(Or one where Harry and Louis hate each other but keep things secret until someone let’s the cat out of the bag.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Your King!

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, seems like ‘I asked you first’ was a great hit, so I got the inspiration to actually write another one… This is totally dumb, yeah. And for me, I went to WWA in Toronto the 2nd of August, they are very beautiful, really good and genuinely wonderful. My dog’s eating dead birds. (I would be great if someone told me that I write too much or something) Enjoy the damn story!

Louis hated him.

 

He truly did.

 

Mr. Goodie-two shoes was always on the top of the class and had all the teachers that he could get wrapped around his finger for his own scheme in life. Being a goodie-goodie, this guy decides that he’ll play nice to everyone, but when it came to be with Louis in any interaction, he was a snob, a real pretentious snob. Louis was forced to smile and be nice, having his ass on the line with most teachers. 

 

But Louis had a crew. He had friends of plenty and was a captain of the school team. His grades where great in some parts, in others… He stumbled around to survive. He knew that soon enough, his teachers would urge him to find a tutor, or find one for him if things stayed like this. He did not want a tutor, especially since it would most likely be the person he hates the most, the goodie-goodie. 

 

Harry fucking Styles, the kid that he absolutely hated.

 

*

 

So he didn’t have many friends, it wasn’t a big deal. 

 

He had Niall and Liam and that was enough.

 

He would sit everyday outside, wearing the clothes he chose to wear that appealed to him only. He stayed nice, he stayed out of drama and he stayed good. 

 

Except that one bastard.

 

Harry didn’t hate many people, but when he did, it was a full-blown hate. He was usually a peaceful soul that wanted to be a positive influence to those that heard him, but to this one person, that ideal he lived by just sunk like the titanic. 

 

It was like a mutual crush where both people are faithful, but not crush, a mutual hate, both faithful in hating each other.

 

His mother said to not ever use the term hate, being a demeaning awful word. This was obviously ignored when it came to this person. Usually, he wouldn’t defy his mother’s wishes, but that’s what ticks off his mother. His mother wanted him to try new things, use his teen years for the better and make mistakes.

 

Not be a perfectionist that never dares to step out of line.

 

So Harry wasn’t who his mom intended him to be, but that’s okay, because he was just fine with life.

 

Just not fine with the boy who he’d never be friendly with, Louis Tomlinson.

 

*

 

Louis loved playing football. He truly did. It was his pure achievement and his passion. Being captain was probably one of the best things ever (either from getting 98% in English but that’s unheard of) and he loved his passion. Of course the coach warned him about stepping up his game with his grades or else he'd be off the team. That was Louis' fear, therefore he decided to try and get better grades, but his attempts were futile- he had no clue what was going on since he was so caught up on football, he had missed key lessons and how was struggling to catch up.

 

Worst was that he was going on a trip out of town to London for a game, the final games to win championship. This meant Louis was going to be missing a week of school (Cool Coach Simon said he'd get them into bars to celebrate- but that's a rumour according to people outside of the team who know they'd party hard), thus will slack off again and get a tutor, out of his picking.

 

Louis didn't really have a decision being a captain. 

 

*

 

"I swear I'm not girly or anything!" Harry said, waving his hands around frantically. Niall just kept laughing, slightly hunched over.

 

"And I'm not Irish-" Niall was about to say. 

 

"Shut up." Harry swatted him in annoyance. 

 

“Okay okay, well I do accept coming with you do your sister’s bachelorette, for the ladies and dudes, man, not for her or you and your masculinity. I'll even wear pink and have a pink wig for the day." Niall nodded in thought, seeming like an acceptable decision. “Plus, I think my mom already knows, did Anne ask my mom?”

 

“Yeah, kinda forced both of them to say yes.” Harry scratched his head, slightly bashful to the situation. He was asking his best friend to go to a bachelorette in London.

 

“I’m not going for moral support, just for booze and dancing and party, yeah.” Niall said monotoned like if the sentence became his mantra.

 

*

 

Lots of screams.

 

A ton of them, and they were all for Louis, who scored the goal and ended the tied match and won the team not only the game but also a bar visit. The whole team would be wrapped around Louis’ finger for a while for getting them in the bar with the coach, who gave Louis a hug/pat in the back and proudly smiled gratefully because he’d be too getting drinks.

 

The rules for the bar were simple, have a buddy, avoid getting drunk, get a taxi to bring you the hotel. Do not leave the bar without texting the coach of your whereabouts, the only place they are aloud to leave to is the hotel, avoid embarrassment since someone will be capturing the moment and do not make rash decisions or bad decisions.

 

All were pretty simple to keep and very easy to understand and Louis could deal with having Zayn, who only got whiskey, as his buddy (being his best friend) and knew Zayn would stop him form embarrassment, hopefully. When Louis walked in that bar, with his favourite black jeggins and his nice button up, he knew he was up for a thrilling night. 

 

Zayn stared behind, looking so done with shit while looking like a sculpted god of a sort. Louis strode to the bar and ordered the drink that sounded the oddest but the tastiest, and began to sip at while glancing around his surroundings. He was done his drink and about to get another one, slightly tipsy (then again he never could hold on his drinks properly) when he spotted two tiaras heading his way. 

 

Zayn was beside him mumbling a bunch of inspirational motivation stuff, like always, then he saw the look on Louis’ eyes, when he’s caught something he likes. Similar to when Louis goes shopping and goes to every single shop until he gets this look to a certain shirt that Zayn knows means he’s buying it and naming it his no matter what. Louis as a possessive boy at times, possessive about his friends and food and of course his belongings. He tried not to be, or if he is, he swore he tried to be less protective, which was alright. Ever since he was young, he had a tough time sharing this he wanted and bonded with, which to someone who doesn’t enjoy sharing, seems completely normal, but to his mother seamed rude not to share his special conditioner with his sisters.

 

The tallest tiara-wearing boy was wobbling his way, animated in something he was saying whilst the shorter on was laughing and smiling. Louis didn’t seem to remember the familiar faces that caught Louis’ eyes. Zayn, on the other hand, was already going up to the short, now pink haired to Louis’ sight, and beginning his flirt. It seemed like Zayn knew this guy because he brought the new boys towards Louis, introducing them. This guys Zayn had set his eyes on was wearing a pink wig and was laughing at something while the taller one’s eyes shone warmly to Louis’.

 

That’s all Louis can remember, really.

 

(Either from his blushing and odd feeling of flustering and shyness around the tall boy who caught Louis interest, but that’s for Louis to know.)

 

*

 

Harry had to be back home by Sunday in one piece perfectly fine to be at school Monday, that was his deal with his mother. Niall promised to get him back in one piece, but that never happened. Niall had left for this boy at the bar, leaving Harry alone with Shorty, yes that had been the given name for this cute tiny snowflake of a boy who Harry set his eyes on.

 

But when he woke up, Saturday, he was not in one piece. He was hungover and tired and the big spoon of the cute boy from the night before. He shifted a bit, hoping to see a face but instead he was welcomed with a face full of hair. It smelled really nice and was soft against Harry’s face, not that Harry smelled this boy’s hair or anything. The boy stirred awake, in Harry’s arms, groaning and wincing. He turned to face Harry and Harry let out a squeal and sat up, accidentally hitting the other boy with his head.

 

“Holy,” Harry groaned, rubbing his head softly. “You dumbass, have a hard head too, fuckin-“

 

“Harry?” The boy gasped while rubbing his head softly.

 

“Ugh, Louis! Don’t be so fucking loud you idiot!” Harry groaned angrily. How could he have slept with such an obnoxious boy? Such a huge jerk? That felt so good, Harry thought.

 

“You?” Louis screeched. “I knew I did something, but with you? How could I have- you? Why why why…” Louis was babbling on now, in pure regret.

 

They both fumed at each other while staring at each other in anger.

 

“Let’s never speak of this,” Harry first spoke up after a while.

 

“Ok, and go on hating each other, I supposed?” Louis added and Harry nodded. They both started to get up, groaning and Louis rubbed his back muttering a few ow’s and crushing while Harry stretched and reached over to the counter top for his phone.

 

“Not like we’ve got another choice-“ Harry started to mumble but stopped, lifting up a paper. “‘Congratulations to Harry and Louis Tomlinson-Styles for your holy matrimonial bond.’”

 

“What the fuck?” Louis gasped as he whipped his body around and climbed on to Harry’s side of the bed, in now his boxers. “No fucking way,” he whispered slowly. “I can’t believe not only are we both idiots, we’re fucking morons too!”

 

“Those mean the same thing-“ Harry urged to say.

 

“Shut up Harry, we got married. What do we do now, hmm? No way never speaking of this! Legally we are together and all.” Louis whined and slumped on the bed. Harry sat beside him, staring at the certificate, hoping to burn it with his laser-eye stare.

 

“Hey, Louis?” Harry mumbled, scratching his belly, which had a stupid (yet hot to Louis but no one had to know) butterfly thing tattooed on. Louis hummed in reply. “Can you please stop screaming at me and all, can we be a little civil about this?” Louis let out a deep sigh, setting the certificate on his side.

 

“Fine fine, I guess it would be best to be civil…” Louis sighed. “Now that we are civil partners together,” Louis snickered sarcastically and Harry let out a sarcastic ha ha.

 

“To make the best of this situation,” Harry spoke, scratching his head. “I don’t wanna tell people I’m married… Do you?”

 

“Not at all.” Louis said a bit to quickly, then took a deep calming breath. “I was hoping we could, um, maybe just go on with our lives, act like it never happened and after school, thing being our senior year, we could maybe just decide what to do after Prom and stuff.” 

 

“Okay, yeah sure. So just go on with things…” Harry said, sounding slightly sad.

 

“Yeah,” Louis tried to sound cheerfully. “Hey, cheer up, we can talk in private if you’d like. I’ll be honest, you do your job topping so well.” He teasingly elbowed Harry’s ribs slightly.

 

“Oh, thank you!” Harry said, pleased and blushing. Louis laughed and got up.

 

“Yeah, trust me you’re the best I’ve…”

 

“You’ve?” But Louis had already changed the subject. 

 

“You have tattoos that I failed to make fun or and compliment.” Louis sated and poked the stupid (turn on) butterfly. “So many that you hide?”

 

“Yeah, no need to have people know I’ve tattooed my body, like yours but hidden and all.” Harry tells Louis, glaring at the rope tattoo that matched his anchor tattoo. “Dare I ask if you go to Tom for your tats?”

 

“Yeah, he’s great, do you?” Louis hummed, bobbing around to put his pants on.

 

“Family friend of mine, Baby sit Lux and all.” Harry says as he puts his bottoms on.

 

“Why d’you ask?”

 

“I got the matching tattoo to your rope, I believe.” Harry fluttered his eyelash over the rope, showing Louis the anchor. 

 

“How ironic.” Louis said, sarcasm radiating so strongly from his mouth.

 

“Anyways, I believe I should congratulate you, soberly.” Harry said, buttoning up his black top, leaving three buttons open (he always claimed is butterfly was scared of the dark so on weekends and whenever he would, he would let his tat see the world) and was now tying up his shoes.

 

“Oh, thanks.” Louis said. All dressed up. “I better get going, coach’s gonna have my head once I get back to the hotel.” Louis groaned, smacking his forehead.

 

“Niall’s gonna be so pissed and my mum might give me a long good speech about the buddy system.” Harry snorted.

 

“Same here,” Louis laughed ever so slightly. “We aren’t telling our parent, right?” Louis asked.

 

“You’d be widowed if we did.” Harry told Louis. “So no, we won’t. Nor our friends, right?”

 

“Right.” Louis nodded. “I don’t want people getting involved. I’ve also heard divorce cost a shit ton of money and that gets people involved I don’t want all that either.”

 

“So no divorce?”

 

“Not for the hassle and paper work required. Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out by Prom, kay?” Harry smiled a bit warmly. Louis nodded in a tight manner and they exchanged numbers and parted ways and that was that.

 

Later that night Louis got a text saying : You better call me your hubby via text or something, I did not just find two expensive looking rings in my pants. xx

 

There were rings, that’s how far they went. 

 

Louis wasn’t angry, it was a shared blame. He understood that, he understood he should have said yes to divorce but that required getting families mixed in this mess. Louis held the certificate and folded it neatly before placing it into his wallet, texting Harry to give him his ring.

 

*

 

Louis was currently sitting in his spot, in English class on a plain Wednesday morning, humming a tune before Zayn stood before him, confused and tired.

 

“Hey mate,” Zayn spoke slowly and suspiciously.

 

“Hey?” Louis asked? This wasn’t Zayn’s class, Zayn had photography currently.

 

“I got an envelope? Yeah, that, for you,” Zayn shook his head. “Was on my desk in photography, saying, ’for Louis, please pass it on to him’ with a cute little x and heart on it. Dunno what it is or anything, but here,” Zayn handed him the envelope. “If you’re gonna go get wizzo and stuff, please please please invite me to join you.” Louis’ eyes widened in realization.

 

“Wow, wow wow!” Louis hushed roughly. “I reassure you I’m not drug dealing, oh gosh, no it’s probably a love letter.” Louis shook his head and laughed.

 

“Damn, ok, well I kinda ran out got fags to smoke to I was hopping for something… Anyways, I better get going, see you at lunch?” Zayn itched his head slightly and laughed embarrassedly.

 

“Yeah, sure, bye,” Louis smiled and just as Zayn was leaving, he added, “I’ll tell you if I ever get my hand on any, give them to you, even name them yours.” Zayn smiled, deeply grateful and blew a kiss.

 

Once gone and the class was paying now attention to the teacher, babbling on some metaphor from their most recent short story, Louis decided to discreetly open the envelope. First he felt the envelope to have a sense to what expect and felt a ring. Oh no, Louis thought in horror. He opened the envelope and took a letter out.

 

Hey Boo, this is what I found in my pockets, I believe the one that doesn’t fit the best is yours? Yours truly, your hubby. x

 

“Piece of shit,” Louis muttered, noticing a ring tapped to the bottom of the letter. He looked around and quickly untapped the ring, slipping it on his ring finger ever so easily, this one’s his. This is the ring. It was beautiful, Louis had to admit. It was a silver band with an anchor on the inside. It looked beautiful on Louis finger and Louis was in haze for the rest of the class, staring at his ring, his heart softening slowly bit by bit the more he looked at the band fondly. He smiled softly and twirled his fingers around.

 

He only fell out of haze once the bell rang, causing him to quickly put the note in his pocket and hurry his way for lunch.

 

*

 

“Hey Dumpling,” the most annoying voice, even worst than Louis, said.

 

“Hey Nick,” Harry said simply, nodding up to look up to Nick Grimshaw, a guy who couldn’t ever take no for an answer. Harry had spotted Louis over to the lunch table facing his, facing him but eyes hidden as he munched (in the cutest way ever) on his sandwich. Harry had spotted a shine on Louis finger and he noticed it was the ring. Harry’s heart did jumping jacks as Harry’s face softened and fell into fond at the shorter boy. Harry’s ring was the same but with a rope inside, which made him snort when he first took it out and couldn’t help but grin as he wore it to the hotel he’d originally was supposed to be staying at in London. Niall didn’t question a thing, being grumpy and wanting a strong coffee before he even dared to say good morning. 

 

Harry felt proud. 

 

Proud to see Louis not only wore his ring, but the matching ring that was his tattoo. Proud that Louis decided to not fuss about the letter. Proud of his husband, even, but that was Harry’s business and not to be spoken of.

 

“How are you Harry?”

 

“Fine,” was the reply.

 

“How was London?” Now Harry was fighting a blush and shrugged. “Heard you partied with ‘em ladies, right Horan?” 

 

“Huh?” Niall lifted his head from the table, now half listening to the conversation as he munched on nachos.

 

“Had fun, I bet you can have a ton of fun,” Nick suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Um?” Harry was now confused, barely listening to Nick and just watching Louis, who was now looking at Harry. He had smiled, causing Harry to grin, but facing Nick, may have looked as if he had grinned to Nick. Nick kept flirting or whatever he was doing as Harry and Louis stared at each other fondly. Then Louis frowned and next thing Harry knew he’d gotten slapped.

 

“Listen here you nerd,” Nick said, furious. People around them looked at the scene now, poor Harry who rubbed his slap-stained cheek while Nick towered over him threateningly and possessively. “I’ve been pinning you for weeks, and all I get is hums and fines? You dick, this isn’t fair, ‘cause rumours saying you top so well-“

 

“Yo, can you maybe fuck off?” Niall was now fully listen and whipped his head to Louis, who stood beside Nick, arms crossed and looking very crossed to Harry.

 

“Stay away Tomlinson, this isn’t your fight,” Nick shoved him away, causing Louis to squeak and stumble.

 

“It’s fucking is, you dick,” Louis pushed him back by surprise, causing Nick to step back before pushing Louis fully to the ground.

 

“What’s it matter to you? You know the greatness of being topped by Harry?” Nick snickered.

 

“Hey!” Harry stood up now, his body finally deciding to react. His body decided it would punch Nick on the nose and then nose-to-nose insult him, which is what happened. “So what if you may have heard of me topping? From what I know, you don’t have much to top or bottom for, so fuck off will you? I’m not into you, won’t ever be. If it makes more sense, I’m taken.” Harry then stood and ran out of the lunchroom, where a crowd had been made.

 

*

 

Harry now stood in the washroom, staring at his red cheek that was now slowly going back to the normal skin tone. He sighed and took a napkin with cold water and pressed it on the cheek, hoping to ease the pain or the sting that had failed to leave. His attention was then placed someone who walked in.

 

“Lou-“ Harry started to say sympathetically.

 

“Shut up.” Louis simply told him and walked to Harry, dropping his bag beside Harry’s and hugged him from behind. Harry’s eyes widened in shock. Slowly, her turned around and hugged Louis back.

 

“Thank you,” Harry whispered softly, inching his face subconsciously towards Louis’ head.

 

“For?”

 

“Helping me today, thanks,” Harry told him smiling strongly and pulled away and turned back to dabbing cold water on his face.

 

“Welcome, couldn’t let my hubby be bruised, right?” Louis winked and smiled. Where was all of this coming from? Harry thought and simply scoffed and rolled his eyes, giving him a pitiful look. 

 

“I can fight my own fights thank you very much. I was able to defend myself, don’t give me that look. What? Do you think I’ll be you WAG of a sort?” Harry scowled down to Louis, who snickered- giving him a sort of sympathetic smile.

 

“And what else would you be?” Louis snorted, laughing.

 

“I successful lawyer who brings enough dough for himself! And think of the children, I need to feed them and all,” Harry gasped dramatically, hand over his heart as if he’d heard blasphemy. Louis gave him the ridiculous look that made them both burst into a fit of laughs.

 

“That was great, A+ Harry,” Louis joked, grinning and Harry lifted his chin proudly.

 

“Thank you very much, must bring honour to us all,” he winked to the shorter boy. Then he winced, accidentally hurting himself on his hurt-spot.

 

“Here, love, let me take care of that, the more you rub like that the more it hurts,” Louis said softly, taking a napkin from the dispenser on the side and wetting it with cold water before going on his tippy toes to reach for Harry’s blushing and shocked face. With his left hand, he pulled Harry’s face close down to his and stretched with his right hand with the napkin and started to stroke the small bruise softly (oblivious to Harry’s fond eyes.) “Gosh Harry,” Louis grunted. “Why d’you gotta be so tall? ’S not fair for average height people like myself.” Harry laughed and smiled endearingly, wincing from the muscle movement. 

 

They were so close, this was a first for Harry. He could actually look at Louis’ face without anger or distrust and he could be relaxed. He noticed that Louis was like the sun now. Harry wasn’t sure because they were now partners legally or if he just never noticed, but Louis was utterly beautiful. In the sense where your mouth drops down and you stay in haze. Louis had these sharp yet soft features. Louis had soft fluttery rosy daisy-kissed eyelashes and a cute button nose and lips, those lips looked quite sinful, slightly opened with a small uh coming out. The face Louis had, his expression, it was a soft one, not like the usually hard cold one he wore like a wall. No, this one was like if they were in a meadow of flowers. 

 

Harry officially called this look Soft Louis.

 

Although Louis looked so determined too, as if his solid mission was to help Harry not be in pain. He was frowning a bit, noticing the bruise was turning a green colour, looking very suspicious. Quite frankly, Harry did not feel guilty at all for looking at Louis’ features, he was rather proud he got to look at sunshine this close. 

 

Slowly, both boy inched towards each other, slow like magnets, attracted by an unknown force to both that any might say is love. Before Harry and Louis acknowledged what was happening, Louis’ eyes turned to pool of blue to Harry, fondly gazing into Harry’s olive-field eyes. The fond bubble between the two was so strong and tooth-rotting, the way their rosy cheek reflected their significant other. Louis subconsciously started to lean forwards while Harry leaned down to Louis, eyes on Louis’ lips determined to savour them.

 

Then, in the most cliché way ever, as their lips were ghosting over the other’s the bell rung, springing them apart in deep blushed.

 

“I think you should get ice on your cheek…” Louis said awkwardly, taking his stuff and staring at the floor before looking up to Harry, who was doing the same. “See you in Math, Hubby.” Louis winked and left Harry, who was now touching his cheek staring at where Louis once stood.

 

What just happened? Harry thought, shaking his head and sighed before fixing his hair from springing out from the gel that kept it together and rushed to Law.

 

*

 

Louis’ last, and most dreaded, class was Math. It was the most confusing thing ever and no matter how many times his teacher tried explaining the whole class the concept, only a few understood, one of those few was Harry. Harry always got the subjects and was able to explain them the best to Louis' interest, but that was for Louis to know. He was too shy to ask for the teacher's help or even Harry- having their feuds, with caused Louis to be ever so slowly failing the class. The more the teacher spoke, the more it sounded like gibberish and Louis was unable to understand, getting even more confused with the original equation to solve, not letting him move on to the next.

 

The class went forth, and seemed like an eternity. He sat in between the back/middle, in the row right next the window row. The only surprising interest in this class now was Harry, who sat in front of Louis, beside the window. 

 

Louis had given everything much thought and much perspective. Louis did have to give Harry kudos for a lot. Harry wasn't ugly, he was actually model-like someone. Wen he wore that outfit the night the married, he looked good, really good. He wasn't always a douche to Louis, especially not when it's only them two alone. Harry was actually sweet and confident. It was a weird revelation and after some thinking, Louis decided he should try to get the relationship to work. Harry was a guy he could laugh with and would actually have a life with. Louis needed to talk to with Harry, connect more so he could see if this was the one. Plus, Louis had to be honest with himself, Harry knows how to do things oh so well and hit spots properly. So yeah, Louis had to give Harry some kudos. 

 

Harry was always gazing at the window, lost in his own little wonderland. He was usually doodling on sticky notes who knows what and seeming to nod to a tune that was unheard of but to Harry himself. Harry was truly something else for Louis and as Louis studied Harry more and more, Louis was dumbfoundedly interested in his husband.

 

Staring at Harry seemed like a great plan until the teacher gave out homework and he was lost in what to do. To his luck, the class ended and he was on his merry way home. But luck isn't his forte, therefore he was held back from leaving as his teacher spoke to him while other classmates gave him pats on the back and bidding him goodbyes.

 

"... And, Mr. Tomlinson!" His teacher urged Louis. "You aren't even paying attention now, it's ridiculous! So, to help you grades, I called your mother and we discussed what to do to help and we decided a tutor is a proper decision for you. You'll be helping the fellow in the dramatic arts, as your mother told me how well you were doing in that class as for your tutor will help you with anything you need help in math."

 

"Okay," Louis looked to the ground; he didn't have any other choice if he wanted to graduate. "Who's my tutor?"

 

"Oh, here he is, you two will chat up a good time later," His teacher clicked his pen. "Mr. Styles," and Harry looked up from his books that he was slowly packing up, taking to do if perfectly.

 

"Yes?" Harry asked looking at Louis for a moment before back to the teacher, walking up to the front where they both stood with all of his stuff.

 

"This is the student I told you to tutor," his teacher nodded to Louis who was now blushing. Looking at the board.

 

"Right, um," Harry nodded and the teacher scurried them off to leave. They walked in silence until everyone was out of the school and just a few people were walking around, lost or in loss of a ride. "Which time works best for you?"

 

"I'm babysitting my little sisters just about every night this week but I can have you over as I babysit, if that's okay?" Louis told him.

 

"Sure, um, does today work?" Louis nodded to Harry before stopping at his locker.

 

"Today's fine if you'd like," Louis told him as Harry, who of course took all his books with him, waited for Louis to finish patiently.

 

"Sure, I'll just text my mum and uh," Harry trailed off, fishing out his phone from his pocket before looking back up to see Louis all ready. "I'll meet you at the Parking lot and follow you to your place, gotta go use the loo quickly." Louis nodded and bit his lip as he left to his car.

 

*

 

Harry had to change out of his outfit. He always did at the end of the day when he went home to get comfy. Usually he'd wait till everyone left before changing and ruffling his hair out. Today was different because he was going to Louis house. Harry felt like an idiot. He wasn't wearing anything to Louis house, just his lazy day clothes. He changed into grey sweatpants and a black shirt and his favourite maroon beanie. He sighed, leaving the glasses on before heading outside.

 

Louis was outside drawing on his car with the dust little flowers that matched with old fading ones. He looked adorable even though Louis always tried to give out this badass look and tried to look tough. Louis- to Harry now, was a fluffy bunny that was like sunshine to simply glance at him. 

 

Harry cleared his throat, causing Louis to squeal and turn around looking alarmed. Harry laughed and smiled, waking towards him. “What a manly scream you just had,” Harry told him with a laugh. Louis huffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms before, of course, and studying Harry’s long body.

 

“Follow me, okay?” Louis told him and Harry nodded before crossing the lot to his own car, a crappy old thing he loved called Bessie. Once Louis saw Harry’s car behind his own, he drove off to his homely home.

 

*

 

Upon their arrived to the threshold, Louis’ mother was rushing out, fixing a pony tail on the top of her hair and her badge for work dangling from her lips. Harry noted the features both Louis and his mother shared, the soft eyes and the warmth emitting from their very presence.

 

“Lou, Hun, the food’s in the fridge to be heated and the dough for the cookies needs to be simple stirred again before being put in the over, instruction on the counter top…” Jay told her son until she stopped from her rush out and noticed Harry staring there awkwardly and tall, until the Tomlinson’s, who were petites. “Oh, Louis, you failed to mention you were having a guest over…” She frowned and Louis started to apologize.

 

“I’m Harry, sorry for the improper introduction but you seem to be in a rush,” Harry introduced himself, taking his hand out to shake with her’s, who gave both boys a skeptical look.

 

“I’m Jay, and I’m leaving.” She nodded once she checked her wristwatch. “Also, Boobear, Hun, please avoid burning up the house, last time, the smell was stuck in the house for months. Harry please don’t let Louis burn the cookies, his sisters would disown him. Lottie’s at her friends and Fizzy’s is at the movie theatre. Enjoy you night and no frisky business,” Jay quickly said and ran out to her car before leaving.

 

“Um,” Louis said and smiled weakly before entering the house with Harry.

 

“Boobear, huh?” Harry muttered, snickering.

 

“Don’t you date call me that.” Louis said plainly.

 

“Why not? You call me just about everything, I can call my hubby what I’d like,” Harry sniffed with a smirk. How dare he smirk, that only happens in movies, Louis though angrily.

 

“Fine, if I’m Boo, then you’re the giant oaf of a boy with a ring on,” Louis raised an eyebrow.

 

“If I’m the oaf, then you’re the twink-“

 

“Louis!” A tiny voice said behind Harry, who looked around with a small jump of surprise.

 

“Hey darlings!” Louis dropped everything and turned into that Soft Louis Harry really liked. Two little girls, twins, ran past Harry to Louis and both tackled the boy. Harry was surprised how Louis was able to hold the weight of the tiny girls that were clinging to Louis. “Hello Lovies, how was school?” He asked ever so sweetly.

 

“Oh, you know, Sam told me he thought I was cute,” one of them said, they were cute — probably took after Louis’ cuteness.

 

“Do I need to take out my baseball bat out?” Louis joked.

 

“Nope, I scared him off, so did Phoebe, she mate you proud,” the other twin told Louis with a toothy grin.

 

“Good, now ladies, as a gentleman, I must present to thee our guest of the night,” Louis said in a funny tone. Both twins slowly turned around to Louis in awe and jumped off Louis.

 

“Princess Daisy,” said one.

 

“Princess Phoebe,” the other said and the both took gasp of Harry’s hands and shook his hands strong enough to take him out of balance. Stumbling back a bit, Harry greeted the girls kindly, loving kids. 

 

“Louis, why is this prince here?” Daisy asked.

 

“We’re gonna study,” Louis told them before taking his and Harry’s stuff into the kitchen and placing it on a wall to rest. The other three followed smiling and the girls giggling on about nonsense.

 

“Will you be able to have tea with us before going to study with Lou?” One of them asked.

 

“The tea party is awaiting for you, dying to meet you,” the other twin said urgently.

 

“I should like to,” Harry smiled politely, turning to Louis who nodded, muttering about preparing supper and the girls grinned before dragging him away to their pink room. 

 

*

 

When Louis walking in with a tray of cookies, Harry was cross-legged beside his siblings around a small table with teddy bears, bantering about what Miss Petunia’s (the ostrich) next outfit should be. Harry had bows in his hair and braid dangling from places, his beanie long forgotten on the floor near the toy house Louis’ little sisters land lorded. Harry had also little flower clips, pulling his hair back and a huge Minnie Mouse bow resting on the back, grasping all the other hair that fell out. When Louis saw this, he laughed - very fondly, but he barked a laugh, almost spilling over the cookies.

 

“For my little princesses,” Louis bows slowly and placed the tray of sweets on the counter, both twins grinned and reached forward to take cookies while Harry took two, stuffing, like the twins, one cookie at a time in his sinful mouth.

 

“Oh, but Lou,” Daisy sniffed knowing. “Harry isn’t a princess.”

 

“No?” Louis frowned, holing back a smile as Harry looked oblivious as always.

 

“Nope,” Phoebe nosed in. “He’s your king!” Louis took a step back, gasping a little with his eyes all wide. Both him and Harry were blushing and Harry was biting his lip down to hold in a smile.

 

“Oh, is he now?” Louis’s voice squeaked a little before he cleared his throat. The twins both nodded and Harry just gaped at the girls who were setting Harry up for death from Louis. “Then, my King and I need to go and discuss martial stuff, like school,” Louis cringed and the twins whined a bit but let Harry go.

 

Louis led Harry downstairs to the living room, where after a few seconds of silence, Louis pulled out his books and they began to study, Harry re-explaining everything Louis didn’t get in the kindest way ever. They spoke then like friends, Harry trying to make math jokes (failing miserably of course) and Louis just smiling fondly and laughing at how corny his jokes were. It was nice to both boys, who always had grudges against each other.

 

*

 

“Why did you change outfits?” Louis asked after a while. He was doing the math homework Harry had long finished, finally understanding somewhat what was going on. Harry was suspiciously writing about photography, probably some weird assignment on tone and texture he mentions about.

 

“ 'Cause this is more comfortable and I always do,” Harry shrugged, not bothering to give detail.

 

“So formal during the day and evening is all relaxed and stuff?” Louis clarified. Harry nodded with a small hum. There was a moment of silence. “I like your curls,” Louis mumbled, finishing up his homework before getting up.

 

“Pretty much,” Harry looked up, noticing Louis was leaving. “Where’re you going?”

 

“Make the girl dinner, I suppose you’re staying to have some?” Louis asked. Harry nodded.

 

“If it isn’t much of a bother,” Harry politely said, sounding sweet and soft.

 

“Darling, you’re my husband and king now, it never is bother.” Harry laughed and Louis grinned, both boys going to the kitchen (Harry had to make sure Louis didn’t burn anything) and made supper for the girls.

 

*

Harry keeps tutoring Louis, three times a week and Louis’ sisters are always glad to see him (maybe Louis too, didn’t mind having him over, but Harry didn’t need to know that fact.) They became somewhat closer, sharing small jokes. They began to accept each other and it was now a bit traditional whenever Louis and Harry came home on Thursdays and made cookies for the Tomlinson household. Jay was openly fond of the curly-haired boy, calling him respectable and kind. Soon enough, Louis’ mother and Harry’s mother would meet up for lunch and became friends themselves. 

 

Then every Sunday was Tomlinson-Styles dinner. This dinner was a laugh because the house was filled with euphoria. It was a great laugh for both Harry and Louis because actually were Tomlinson-Styles. They continued not talking at school and sometimes throwing joking stink-eyes at each other. 

 

After 2 months into the friendship, they began to hangout at school in lunch, meet up and go for coffees. Their group of friends began to mix and no one seemed to care as much that they are friends. Their inner-circle of friends did make fun of the couple for being so close, which would make both boys laugh. 

 

Louis was convinced he had a thing for Harry, a really pathetic crush. If he looked into context, he had a crush on his own husband, that was utterly pathetic and he would often enough bark out a laugh at the mirror. When Louis told his mother of this epiphany of new found emotions for the curly oaf, he got an different reaction than what he was ready for.

 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” she snorted and continued mixing spices for some meal. “Lou, Hun, are you eating here or visiting the Styles for dinner?” Louis stared at her, shocked and mouth agape.

 

“At the Styles…” Louis finally said, still surprised, he was sure he’s been subtle about the whole thing. “How did you know?” Jay sighed and slowly turned around.

 

“1- you are my son,” She gave him this how-can-you-not look. “2- those matching rings are like promise ring,” Louis fought the urge to snort. “3- the fond look you have on Harry, no matter what, it’s always there. Like if you’ve seen a kitten meow adorably. Plus, it’s a mutual thing.” Jay shrugged and continued her cooking.

 

“You think,” Louis said slowly. “He might… Like me… back?” His voice seemed smaller. Jay laughed and hummed, nodding.

 

“Ask Gemma, or Anne for their blessing or help. He’s good for you, I accepted him the day I say him trip on Daisy’s doll and got her a new on the next day. And, Louis, trust me, you have nothing to worry about you heart being broken, you two are stuck together, hip to hip,” she smiled and waved Louis out of the kitchen to get ready.

 

You don’t know the half of it, Louis though, smiling to himself.

 

*

One of the instances where Harry and Louis were HarryandLouis was when Harry was getting pushed around by Stan, who was quite homophobic and was shaming Harry for openly being okay with things up his ass. Stan kept annoying him and assaulting him until Louis couldn’t take it anymore and something within him flushed with anger and impulse or instinct pulled him to the situation.

 

Maybe it was ‘cause Louis really liked Harry or maybe because Harry was Louis’ tutor. Or maybe (most likely) because Harry was Louis’ damn husband and no one was messing with his kin now. It was a subconscious feeling of protection when he went to punch Stan in the nose, his own best friend, and told him to fuck off. The crowd that surrounded Harry with a bruised chin and Stan with a runny nose gasped. They stared at Louis, who helped Harry get up, all of Harry’s weight on Louis (not that he minded, but he couldn’t think of those things while saving Harry, not right now) and Louis dragged him to the nurse, which wasn’t a first.

 

They were actually reconnecting like friends, talking mindless chitchat. They were in their own little bubble, giggling and being adorable. Louis at some point may or may not have, in a bashful way of course, kissed Harry’s booboo. Not noticing what he did, Louis blushed and looked at the floor, bluing. The nurse was watching the boys interact, watching them like it was a romantic movie. Harry was blushing too, his chin felt fuzzy now and he smiled, not he grinned. Louis looked back up and grinned to Harry, who was smiling.

 

This instance wasn’t spoken of again.

 

*

 

Harry desired to kiss Louis. 

 

Not just kiss him of course, other profound things and lovey-dovey things. He had told his mom what could he do and was stressed about it all because he really really liked Louis. Especially after the second time Louis saved Harry from a rough beating of a sort and Louis (possibly accidentally) kissed his hurt spot. Harry was now profoundly fond to Louis by the time he was nearly done tutoring the boy. He could say he wanted Louis as his boyfriend, but they seemed to have passed that part of the relationship, where they were actually married.

 

So to Harry’s desire, he invited Louis over to celebrate his good grades and successful tutoring.

 

“Hay, Haz,” Louis said, both of them sitting on a blanket with a bag of cookies in Harry’s backyard. They were having a small picnic, Louis joke fully told Harry that he didn’t need to wine and dine since they were partners, but in the mix of Harry’s laughter, he told Louis to shut up and accept the food.

 

“Hmmm?” Harry faced Louis, who was looking at him, lost in thought.

 

“Will we be friends still, even though I don’t really need to see you for tutoring?” Louis asked, slightly pouting.

 

“Louis, we’ll always be friends, if that,” Harry winked, showing off his ring that shone brightly in the dark. Louis snorted.

 

“You’re right,” Louis nodded, biting his lip. “Will we still joke like this?” Louis wondered, Harry wondering why he was asking all of a sudden all these questions.

 

“We’ll joke about just about everything, you know, ‘cause I’m so funny,” Harry grinned, pulling out a banana from his back pocket (because that was what he did) and started to eat it mindlessly. At some point Louis made eye contact with Harry and they quickly looked away.

 

“You know, you should never look at someone in the eye as you eat a banana,” Louis stated, nose up but watching Harry at the corner of his eye.

 

“Why not?” Harry looked dumbfound (little inside him knew why.)

 

“You look like you’re- never mind, don’t do it unless you don’t…” Louis decided not to continue, uncomfortable enough with the situation.

 

“Don’t what?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t wanna well, um,” Louis’ throat when dry.

 

“I seem to be rubbing off on your linguistics,” Harry smiled mischievously. 

 

“Wasn’t the only thing I got rubbed off on…” Louis mumbled and Harry laughed.

 

“I’ll have you know, it was my pleasure to rub off you,” Harry told him sincerely, hand on his heart and innocent smile.

 

“Oh gosh,” Louis shoved him, shifting in his spot before shoving Harry who was laughing. “Seriously, Harry.”

 

“Hey, how can I not appreciate my husband at the best?” Harry giggled.

 

“Well, currently you don’t really appreciate your husband to the best you can,” Louis grumbled mindlessly.

 

“Oh,” Harry’s mouth was in a full O shape. “Do you… want me to?” Harry offered and Louis was now looking at him in the eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“Yes,” Louis whispered, noticing how they were slowly leaning towards each other, like in the washroom. “Please.” He finally said.

 

Harry thought for a moment and went for the kill.

 

*

 

The night may have ended with a kiss. Okay, not just a kiss, a full out lovely (well missed) snog with Louis ending up on top of a hard Harry, who was obviously giving a gummy smile, and a later on continuum of the banana incident that went unspoken of. It might have been the night both boys decided that they were a thing.

 

(Or that may have happened long ago, in London.)

 

*

 

Their marriage wasn’t supposed to come out so abruptly. 

 

It was all Louis’ fault, according to Harry.

 

It was all Harry’s fault, according to Louis.

 

It was the day Harry ran out of gel for his hair and had to wear is emergency outfit when everything was dirty (that was Louis fault why it was dirty.) This emergency outfit was black skinny jeans that Gemma got him and asked him to wear on his date for Louis (a week earlier, where they sneak in the washroom from poor self control) and a red plaid shirt, that he did not for one tuck in, and his infamous favourite brown boots that he wore everywhere but school (being unworthy for his shoes.) Harry told Louis he left his glasses at the date so he had to wear his contacts, but Harry knew his glasses were safely on the Tomlinson’s’ dinner table. Harry wouldn’t admit that his glasses “just didn’t go with the outfit,” as Louis had stated. 

 

When Louis picked him up, his mouth was tightly shut, fuming at Harry and giving him a stink eye. Not long before Harry even said hi, Louis was on his lap kissing him rather roughly for such an early and ungodly hour. Harry moaned, Louis nibbling at Harry’s lip and placing a few tiny cute love bites along Harry’s neck before a big on Harry’s collar bone, between of course 2 swallow tattoos. Louis work on that hickey for a good minute, then sat back, grinning proudly at his work, satisfied with his mark on his husband. The shift of Louis’ bum on Harry’s lap made Harry whimper and Louis noticed something wasn’t so softy. Louis now was smirking as his hand slipped into Harry’s shirt, slowly edging lower and lower.

 

They got to school late because mutual situations.

 

*

 

At school, Harry was surrounded by new friends, which Louis was oh so jealous of. There were rumours on who marked Harry, only 2 girls mumbled it could have been Louis, the rest were rumours that it was from girls. Harry declared his sexuality about 7 times that day. Harry, being his innocent sweet self, was smiling a from smile, from the morning hand job he’d gotten when he saw Louis at lunch. Louis frowned at the boy and turned around, leaving the cafeteria room where they always met up. Zayn frowned and Liam asked him if he was okay.

 

Then it happened. 

 

Hey, you giant oaf. meet me at the lockers, now. xx Hubby.

 

Harry got a text from Louis and quickly took his things and left to meet Louis, no explanation given. Louis was sitting in the boys’ locker room, undressed and arms over his head, seeming frustrated.

 

“Oh.” Was all Harry had to say, for what happened next was something both boys longed for since their wedding day and was something they needed, unexpectedly.

 

*

 

It wasn’t that they ‘made love’ (Harry forced Louis to call sex that) or that Harry had a stain on his black pants and his hair was messier, if possible. Or the fact that Louis looked devilish or walked out of the lockers looking satisfied, like if he won in life (which he totally did) or that he had a few hickeys along placed he couldn’t see without a mirror or simply his limp as he strolled into his next dreaded class with a hazy smile on.

 

It was the fact he left his wallet in the change room, that had the marriage certificate inside (he carried it everywhere he went) and the fact the Nick found the wallet and decided to snoop.

 

That’s what happened.

 

*

 

Nick loved being a diva.

 

He always had, wore a tiara for his birthday and had a pink tutu made for himself to wear. This meant, since he of course held grudges on Louis and Harry, that the way he’d spread out the revelation wouldn’t be by rumours, it was too petty and weak for Nick Grimshaw. It was by the most public way, no matter the suspension.

 

So there, Louis was, sitting adorably in math, gazing into Harry, knowing that whether he listened or not, Harry would explain to him in a better way than his teacher ever would. Niall, beside him, was doodling on note pads all the answers he would have given Harry every time he heard Harry’s corny jokes but it too nice to say out loud. Reading the notepads always entertained Louis and made him snort. 

 

Then there was a booming high squeak that came along the speakers. Everyone stopped talking and paid attention. It wasn’t because they cared but a raffle for a basket of candies going around and everyone was bidding on who won. The teacher expected it to be some late reminder to flush toilet or what not. Not what did become announced.

 

“Through the law of Britain, I am proud to present to Cross High a proud new matrimonial that was made into my account,” Nick began and Harry turned around to Louis, who froze. “Here in my hand lays a certificate, congratulating two young lovers, which I congratulate you two lovebirds too. Congratulations to Louis and Harry Tomlin-“ Louis and Harry were already out of the class by this time, stalking to the media room where they found the principal and the vice principal in front of the locked doors. 

 

When the announcement was over Nick added too the winner of the raffle, that was Niall who jumped up screaming “Yeah buddy,” and dancing to Liam, who was laughing at him. This announcement gained a lot of boos and cheers on Niall’s win. On the couple’s outing, the whole school forgot about their lesson and began to discuss the marriage, some on outrage, others in winning bets. There wasn’t much time left of school anyways, so it was out of the teacher’s hand or care. People started placing bets on when it happened and how many children they’d have or some won bets on their matching rings that always went uncommented on.

 

Harry and Louis were eyes read when Louis regained his possession and starting to cry. Harry was furious, outraged and lost any softness when he looked at Nick and gave him a loud slap on the face before walking out, noticing Louis had fled the room already.

 

He found Louis in his car, waiting for Harry, sobbing in the passenger seat. Harry opened the door, frowning and Louis looked up to him, eyes shinning with tears, and his lip trembled. Harry leaned down and gave Louis a tight warm embrace, letting a few tears go astray.

 

*

 

Getting to Harry’s house, they found Jay and Anne already there, with tea mugs in their hands in the living room. They got called in, sounding highly suspicious. Both boys stood before their mothers, looking at the floor and making no sound.

 

“You two are awfully early,” Jay commented, checking her watch and Anne nodded.

 

“Why so early, boys?” Anne asked. The mothers received silence. “Anything to say? Not at all?” Both boys shook their heads.

 

“Well, I got a call a few minutes ago,” Jay started slowly, hoping that one of the boys would continue the story and fess up. “It was from the principal. I never want a call from school, especially not him. It’s every mother’s nightmare, right Anne?” Anne nodded. “And this call wasn’t a ‘you’re in trouble’ call, no.”

 

“It was a call to inform us mothers of the current update on you two.” Anne finished and both boys looked up. Anne looked at Jay who nodded in permission. “This call was that Nick, your friend Harry, or ex friend I believe, said a special announcement.”

 

There was a continuum of silence.

 

“Care to conform this?” Jay finally said.

 

“And tell us the truth,” Anne added, pleadingly.

 

More silence.

 

“Okay,” Louis finally sighed and looked to Harry, who was biting his lip and playing with his nails. “Here,” Louis Handed both mothers the certificate from his pocket and reached for Harry’s hand. This gesture was in hopes to feel safe with Harry, who made him feel at home.

 

“Ah,” Jay said.

 

“Okay,” Anne hushed, taking a deep breath. “Congrats both of you.” She said smiling. Jay nodded, eyes tearful, putting her mug down for a hug from her son and her now son-in-law.

 

By the end of the minute, the Tomlinson and Styles where in a group hug, connected as a family, like they now legally were, teas long forgotten on the counter top.

 

(Anne may have also mention to Harry to clean his jeans from yogurt, which was a whole other HarryandLouis instance.)

 

*

 

“Earth Angel, Earth Angel, will you be mine,” Harry continued to sing, Louis blushing on his shoulder.

 

“Shut up already you oaf,” Louis mumbled, Harry had serenaded him in just about every song. It was Prom, which Louis had dreaded, and Harry had wished for. They went together, of course, Anne and Jay blinding them in flashes with their matching tuxes. The school finally had shut up about the scandal and accepted it, or them kissing and talking together like the married couple they were. Zayn and Niall finally had kissed earlier to Single Ladies (ironically) and had already commented on the ruffled hair Harry had, commenting on how if they needed a room to please get one.

 

“Plus, I’m already yours.” Louis softly told him, looking up, on his tippy toes, and kissed Harry’s bright grin, who kissing him back like always.

 

“Always and forever?” Harry asked softly, the question he wanted to answer that gnawed the back of his mind ever since they were married finally came out of his mouth. Louis nodded, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

 

“And infinity and beyond,” Louis softly said, leaning forward for another kiss, that was broken from Liam.

 

“Oi, don’t steal my line,” Liam nosed in, passing by with his date, causing Niall to snort in a far distance with keep ears.

 

“Shut it, Liam,” the couple said together before smiling and kissing each other.

 

*

 

Jay and Anne forced the couple to have a formal wedding and all with a lovely ball and flower girls, practically planned by the mothers themselves. The boys didn’t care, as long as it was HarryandLouis, things were okay. Things would always be okay.

 

Because to Louis, Harry was his, as his sisters told him, his oaf king and to Harry, Louis was his pixie king, and that’s all that really matters sometimes.

 

The END


End file.
